Current transparent liquid crystal displays generally have insufficient transparencies due to their complex multi-layer structures. If a transparent display is made of a self-emitting transparent OLED (organic light emitting diode), a high transmittance characteristic can be maintained. However, in addition to the absence of a “dark state” resulting in low contrast and poor image quality, it is also susceptible to external ambient light which causes distortion of the image. The viewing quality needs to be improved.
An additional shielding layer has been used to solve the problem of poor contrast. For example, in China Patent Publication No. CN105242447, a transparent display provided with a shielding layer is disclosed, but it has disadvantages including only 33% of transmittance and a white mist state of the activated shielding layer. Therefore, the contrast cannot be improved efficiently and thus the display quality is still poor.
It is therefore necessary to provide a transparent display device with high transmission and enhanced contrast in order to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology as described above.